1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile, and more particularly to a rear roof rail reinforcement structure for automobile having a tailgate for reinforcing a rear roof rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rear roof rail reinforcement structure for automobile according to the prior art is constructed such that a rear end of a rear roof lower rail 10 at a corner 1 connected to a tailgate (not shown) and an upper tip end of an inner side panel 20 are correspondingly overlapped and spot-welded, while, at outer sides of the rear roof lower rail 10 and the inner side panel 20, a tip end of a rear roof upper rail 30 and a tip end of outer side panel 40 are correspondingly overlapped, and, at an outer side of the rear roof upper rail 30, a tip end of roof panel 50 is overlapped and spot-welded to an overlapped portion between the rear roof upper rail 30 and the outer side panel 40, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
At this time, a through hole 21 is formed at one side of the inner side panel 20 for an inner welding gun 70 to be inserted from an inner side of the inner side panel 20 toward an overlapped part where a tip end of the outer side panel 40, tip ends of rear roof upper rail 30 and roof panel 50 are upper rail 30 toward an overlapped part where tip ends of the rear roof lower rail 10 and inner side panel 20 are correspondingly meet.
Unexplained reference numeral 60 in the drawings is a pillar panel connected by rear roof lower rail 10 and inner side panel 20.
However, there is a problem in the conventional rear roof rail reinforcement structure for automobile thus constructed in that a passage (a) is opened between the inner side panel 20 and the outer side panel 40 at the corner 1 of tailgate, as illustrated in FIG. 2, such that, by way of example, when one wheel of an automobile is parked on a block of a footpath, the tailgate is twisted not to be opened or closed because opening of the tailgate receives torsional stress, and vibration generated when an automobile is running cannot be blocked at the passage (a) to be transmitted to the pillar panel 60, thereby causing a noisy sound resounding phenomenon.